


What's In a Name?

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: How hard can it be to pick out a name for a puppy?





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a *very old* piece and was dumped in AO3 by a now defunct Archive I used to subscribe to. I haven’t reworked it - so if you find something that’s not kosher, drop me a note. Enjoy!

 

"Good morning, Son."

Steve looked over his shoulder and smiled at his approaching father. "Morning, Dad." The detective returned his attention to the small Labrador puppy scampering across the beach.

Dr. Mark Sloan stood beside his son and watched the antics of the young dog. "Have you and Jesse decided on a name yet?"

A secret smile floated across Steve's face. "CC. We named him CC."

Mark looked at the younger man, a questioning eyebrow raised. "CC?"

"Cherries and Cream," Steve explained. 

The gray-haired doctor shook his head. "Do I want to know the logic that dictated that chosen name?" 

Steve unconsciously licked his lips before looking at his dad. "Maybe not." Glancing back at the newest member of his family, the detective allowed his mind to wander to last night's events.

 

+++++++

 

Jesse gathered up the dinner dishes and headed toward the kitchen. "Your turn to take PiddleButt out to the bathroom." 

Steve handed over the glassware and sighed. "We really need to give him a name, JessMan. PiddleButt ain't cutting it." 

Standing on his toes, Jesse pressed a kiss to his lover's mouth before reaching for the dog's leash. "Don't rush this. We want our baby to have the perfect name." The blond doctor leaned over and petted the Labrador puppy. "He'll choose his name and when he does, we'll know it." 

Steve snorted. "He'll choose his name? I can't wait to see that." 

Jesse slapped the older man on the butt. "Get going." A wicked glint appeared in his eyes. "Dessert will be ready by the time you get back." 

The detective snapped the leash on the dog's collar. "Whatever it is, I want a big piece. Haven't had my quota of sweets this week." 

Jesse ran his hand under Steve's shirt and stroked the man's flat abdomen. "Don't worry. I'll let you have as much as you want tonight." He pushed his lover toward the door. "Piddlebutt's looking distressed. Haul ass, babe."

 

+++++++

 

Steve closed the door and locked it. Turning the security alarm on, he looked around, "Jesse?"

"In the bedroom, Handsome."

Steve freed the puppy from its leash, sighing resignedly as he watched the dog race for his water bowl. "Is there a written law somewhere that says as soon as you empty your bladder, you need to fill it back up? Maybe Piddlebutt is a good name for you." Steve hung the leash on one of the coat hooks by the kitchen's back door and frowned as he suddenly realized the room was dark and empty. "Hey! I thought we were going to have dessert when I got back?"

Jesse's voice beckoned him. "We are. Come and get it."

The detective spared one last glance at the slurping puppy before making his way to the bedroom. His breath was choked off the second he caught sight of his lover. 

Jesse was naked, sprawled across the bed on his stomach, his ass covered in whipped cream, a line of maraschino cherries resting in the crevice that separated his buttcheeks. "Dig in," the physician encouraged, lifting a spoon in the air. 

Steve grinned at his naughty mate. Stripping off his own clothes, he walked toward the bed, smacking his lips with each step. "A Jesse split. Where's the banana?"

Dropping the spoon, the doctor waggled his eyebrows and reached out to pat his lover's fully erect cock. "It's right here. I just need for you to add it to the mix."

"No problem."

Steve crawled on the mattress and began to nibble his way up Jesse's right thigh, taking time to appreciate the delicious beauty of his dessert. Straddling the slender blond's legs, he lowered his head and snagged one cherry between his teeth. Leaning forward, he offered it to Jesse and moaned softly as the smaller man sucked not only the fruit but also Steve's tongue into his mouth.

"Absolutely scrumptious." The doctor licked the cherry's juice from his lover's lips.

Steve trailed a finger through the mound of whipped cream and slowly licked it clean, teasing Jesse by sliding it and out of his mouth as he sucked noisily. "You haven't tasted anything yet." Slipping his finger back into the slippery mess, he teased Jesse's opening with a captured cherry. "I wonder how it would taste if I stuffed---“ 

Jesse threw back his head and groaned as Steve hungrily attacked his ass.

 

+++++++

 

A whisper of sound eased into Steve's sleepy consciousness.

"Ummm--- feels good." 

The large man snuggled back into his pillow just as another whimper disturbed the silence.

"Oh yeah, babe." 

Steve cracked one eye open and glanced at his sleep-mumbling lover. Jesse was laying on his side, facing the detective, his slender hips undulating back and forth on the bed.

"Please. A little higher."

Steve looked under the covers, verifying his hands were behaving and keeping to themselves. Scooting closer to his lover, he brushed his fingers across Jesse's cheek, smiling when the blond snuggled into the touch.

"Ummm--- lick me more."

Totally confused by Jesse's words, the detective looked around the shadowed room for the cause of his drowsy pleas. Finally, he peeked over Jesse's shoulder and a second later, fell back on the bed, convulsed with laughter.

Steve's rowdy shaking roused Jesse from his sleep. He rubbed a hand over his face and frowned at his loud, mirthful lover. "What is so damn funny, Mr. Happy? I'm trying to sleep here."

Steve could only cover his mouth and point. Jesse twisted his head in the direction the detective was indicating. "What the fuck?" 

Happily licking the traces of whipped cream from the bed linens and his owner's legs was a tail-wagging Labrador puppy.

Gathering his lover in his arms, Steve rested his chin on Jesse's shoulder and smirked. "I guess you could say he's chosen his name?"

 

+++++++

 

"Steve? Steve!"

A slap on his arm finally caught Steve's attention and, looking to his right, he found his father staring at him strangely. "Did you say something?" 

Mark pointed in the direction of the young Labrador puppy, who at the moment, was running away from the two men with a scrap of dark blue material clutched between his teeth. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that Jesse's swimtrunks he's got in his mouth?" 

Another memory slapped Steve smack in the face, the image of an early morning Jesse tossing his trunks into the waves seconds before he poured chocolate syrup over his cock and offered it to Steve's hungry mouth. With an apologetic smile aimed at his father, the blushing detective jogged down the beach and scooped up his dog and the abused pair of swimwear.

Waving goodbye to Mark, Steve headed toward the house. "I don't know about you, CC, but I've suddenly got this craving for something sweet. Let's go wake up Jesse."

 

~Finis~

 


End file.
